Merry Christmas
by kazumigirl
Summary: Fastforward a few years and see what Christmas is like for the Titans!


**Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Same old, Same old. Don't own TT, or else it would not have been cancelled**

Christmas music played loudly, but mostly in the background since everyone was talking. Starfire hovered around, fixing the place settings on the table. Raven corralled children out of the dining room until the food was ready. Bumblebee buzzed around helping wherever help was needed. Jinx hung around and watched, a hand placed lazily on the bulge in her stomach.

"Bruce Alfred Grayson!" Starfire gasped. "No, sir!" She flew over to her four year old son just as he tried to stick his hand in the flame of one of the candles on the table. "Robin, please come retrieve your offspring!"

Robin entered the kitchen, a celery stick in his mouth, and grabbed the child around the waist. He knew Starfire meant 'offspring' in a teasing way. The toddler giggled and Robin set him on the floor, patting the seat of his pants. "That way-" he pointed to the living room. Well, the Grayson living room. The Titans still lived in the tower, but Cyborg had added on a few extra additions to give each 'family' their own little living area, complete with bedrooms, bathrooms, and dens. "Go." He leaned down and kissed his son.

Bruce was a handsome boy, everyone said so, with deeply tanned skin and green tameranian-style eyes like his mother. However, his hair was so dark it shined, and his father often gelled it to match his own. Robin, even at twenty-six years old, was still small for his size, and his wife was still a few inches taller than him, but he didn't mind.

"Mommy!" Nearly two-year old Merit Logan bounced into the room and held up her arms for her mother to pick her up.

"What?" Raven asked flatly, complying with her daughter's order. "We'll never get this dinner fixed if you come in here and-" she raised her voice-" 'MOMMY' us every four seconds." She handed the baby another cracker and Merit chewed on it happily. Beastboy entered the kitchen and took a cracker too, and Raven thrust him his daughter. "Do something with her."

"Hey, Mama," Beastboy pinched the baby's cheeks. "What are you up to?" If there was any proud father to have a daughter, it was Beastboy. The baby girl had a blueish green hue to her skin, dark purple hair like her mothers, and deep green eyes like her father. Her ears were slightly pointed, and she loved to wriggle them. She held out her half-eaten cracker to her father and he took a bite of it. Merit giggled and pointed to the Christmas tree in the corner, decorated in various Tameranian and Earthly ornaments.

"Wanna go look at it?" Beastboy asked, bouncing her slightly. Merit nodded and Beastboy walked her over to the tree.

"Daddy,"Seven-year old Dexter Stone walked over to his father and held up his handheld video game device. "It stopped working."

Cyborg put down the chain of high-tech Christmas lights he was working on and went to work on his son's toy. His wife, Bee, approached them with a bowl of something gooey and held the spoon out to her husband. "Try this and see if tastes okay," she ordered. Cyborg took a bite and shook his head. "It's good, but it's not _my_ bacon bacon dip." Bee only rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen, not before planting a kiss on the top of her son's head.

"So," Raven asked Jinx, her eyes smiling. "You ready for this?"

The pink-haired woman only rolled her eyes and rubbed her swollen stomach. "I'm not even sure anymore." Her husband, Wally, walked over to her, eating one of the party orderbs and kissed her on the cheek. "Kid Flash and Jinx are ready for anything." At that moment, Bruce began wailing and everyone turned to see his nose gushing blood. Above it was a large bump under his eye. He toddled over to his father, who already had a Kleenex. Robin held it to his nose and asked, slightly amused, "What happened this time?"

"I ran into the wall!" Bruce wailed. Starfire flew over and picked him up, cooing words to him in her native tongue and she rocked him slightly.

---

After everyone sat down to dinner, which took quite some time because the children were hard to keep still. Beastboy held Merit in his lap, and fed her off his plate. Raven rolled her eyes at them and kept nagging at her husband. "Beastboy, you're dripping ranch dressing all over her dress. That's never going to come out, you know."

"Aw, Rae," Beastboy chuckled, bouncing the baby on his lap. "You worry too much." Baby Merit grinned at her mother and held out a chewed on carrot stick. "Here, Mommy."

Raven sighed, but took the carrot stick and crunched into it. She then took Merit from Beastboy and began fixing her pigtails. Kid Flash (Wally) stuffed a carrot stick into his own mouth and asked politely, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Beastboy said, taking the child from his wife and passing her over to his friend. Merit eagerly went to anybody. She was not a shy baby in the least. Wally stroked some of her hair and turned to Jinx. "See, Babe, I cannot wait until we have one of these. I hope it's a girl. That way we can buy her little dresses, and those big pink toy castles and-"

"I hope it's a boy," Jinx interrupted him. "Boys aren't sissies about everything."

Starfire snorted into her glass. "I am sorry to inform you, Jinx, but males are not necessarily as brave as they make themselves out to be. Just the other night, there was an insect on our wall in the bedroom and Robin-"

"Turkey's done!" Robin shot up and raced into the kitchen. He came back with a large, cooked bird and set it on the table. He began carving it and serving slices, and pretty soon the conversation revolved around food.

"Babe," Beastboy told Raven through a mouthful of Tofurkey. "You gotta try some of this. It's delicious."

"No thanks," Raven shook her head, smiling slightly. "You and Merit go nuts."

"I'm really happy we could all get together like this," Cyborg spoke up, tapping his glass. "I think during the holidays, family is important."

"Well, family or not, the second we're done eating I'm gonna kick your butt on Battle Monkeys 4," Beastboy pointed his fork at him.

"No way, BB," Cyborg chuckled. "Not a chance."

"Not a chance," Dexter echoed him.

Beastboy bounced Merit on his lap. "Tell him, Mama. Tell him we're gonna kick his butt."

Merit only chewed on a sweet potato and turned to her mother, who wiped her face with a napkin. Bruce finished his dinner and asked his mother politely, "Can I have some pie now?"

"Of course, Bumgorf!" Starfire kissed his head. "Would you prefer the cherry, the apple, or the Glubnek?"

"Glubnek!" Bruce's eyes lit up. After all, he was half Tameranian, and had grown up on the food. His father gave him a look and he added, "Please."

---

After dinner and the kitchen was cleaned up, they traveled into the living room to open gifts. Of course, Santa Clause brought gifts in the morning, but any gifts the Titans bought each other, they exchanged them on Christmas Eve. The children sat down first, eager to tear open gifts. Cyborg picked up one and read the tag. " 'To Bruce from Uncle Cy, Aunt Bee, and Dexter'." He handed the parcel to the toddler and Bruce said in his little voice, "Thank You."

"Open it, Bumgorf," Starfire coaxed. Everyone watched, and some took pictures, as Bruce tore away the paper to reveal a remote control car. It was homemade, but Cyborg made the best electronics around. He made a living on designing electronics, cars, and military equipment, when he was not already working for the Justice League. Bruce grinned at the car and stood up to hug his Uncle Cyborg.

"Merry Christmas, Kiddo." Cyborg rumpled his hair and Bumblebee kissed his cheek. Next, Bumblebee picked up a gift and read, "To Merit from Uncle Cy, Aunt Bee, and Dexter."

Everyone 'awwed' as the baby took her gift and grinned. Raven smiled from her place on the floor next to her daughter and reminded her, "Say thank you."

"Tink you," Merit muttered, fingering the shiny paper. She did not understand it had to be ripped.

"Rip it, Mama," Beastboy told her. "Tear it open. See what they got for you." He had to help a little, and so did Raven, and when it most of the paper had been torn away, Raven said, "Hold it up so everyone can see."

Merit held it up, and Dexter explained, "It's a ball that plays music and spins around. It's for babies."

"And this reads, 'To Dexter from Aunt Starfire, Uncle Robin, and Bruce'". Starfire handed her seven-year old nephew a gift.

Dexter opened it and held it up for everyone to see. It was the latest kid-friendly videogame. He hugged his aunt and uncle and thanked them. Robin wordlessly handed Raven Merit's gift and everyone laughed as they watched the baby stare at the brightly colored wrapping paper. Raven opened it for her and Beastboy whistled. It was a princess dress up set, complete with a crown and wand.

"Oh, how pretty!" Bee squealed. "Merit, you're going to look gorgeous in that!"

"Remember, tell them thank you," Beastboy coaxed. Merit looked up from poking the box and said, "Tink you" once again.

"And this is to Dex from his ultra cool Uncle Beastboy and Aunt Rae," Beastboy said, handing his nephew a box.

Dexter opened the package and grinned. "Daddy, look! It's tickets to Rocket Land!" Rocket Land was the newest amusement park in town. He smiled and hugged his other aunt and uncle. "Thanks, Uncle BB and Aunt Rae!"

Bruce received the same gift, but he did not seem as excited. Robin explained to Beastboy and Raven, "He won't understand what it is until we go."  
"We figured as much," Raven nodded.

---

After everyone had cleared out, Robin and Starfire began cleaning up. They didn't plan to get it all done that night, but it didn't hurt to start. Bruce had fallen asleep on the sofa. Starfire traveled to the couch and knelt down beside the toddler. She began stroking his soft, black hair, and chuckled slightly as she removed his new car from under his arm. As carefully as she could, she took the child in her arms and floated down the hall into his bedroom. Robin followed her on foot and stood in the doorway as she tucked the toddler into bed.

"Mommy loves you, Bumgorf," she whispered, kissing his forehead. She seemed to startled to see Robin behind her and tucked some hair behind her ears. Robin approached the bed and kissed his son as well. He then turned to Starfire and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Star."

Starfire leaned closer and tilted her head, melting into his kiss. "Merry Christmas, Robin."

----

"She's out, Babe," Beastboy chuckled as he bounced the baby asleep in his arms. "Shake da baby, shake da baby."

"Stop that." Raven rolled her eyes and took Merit from him, who hardly stirred as her mother checked her diaper. She carried her to her bedroom and laid her down in her little bed. She knelt down and kissed her gently. Beastboy did the same, and then kissed his wife.

"You know this is the last year we can get away with barely getting her anything," he informed her. "Next year she'll understand Christmas a lot better."

"I hardly consider three dvds, eight books, two dolls, two stuffed animals, a play kitchen, and a play house 'barely anything'," Raven said, staring at him.

"Hey, Toys 'R' Us tempted me," her husband defended. "I had to get that play house." He reached over and stroked his daughter's cheek with the back of his hand. "Besides, we have the best kid in the world, so it's okay, right?"

---

"Can I stay up just a little longer?" Dexter begged as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I wanna wait for Santa."

"Please?" Cyborg grinned at Bumblebee and she gave him a warning look. She kissed her son's forehead and said, "Bed, Sparky." She patted his behind gently and prodded him to his bedroom. Once he was in his room, she turned to Cyborg and grinned. "He's just like you, you know that?"

"Except for the stubborn part," her husband pointed out. "He gets _that_ from you." He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "He's going to be so excited when he wakes up!"

Bee rolled her eyes slightly and handed her husband a mug of hot chocolate. "I'll bet," she scoffed slightly. "We only got him six million things." They sat on the sofa and Bee leaned into her husband's strong embrace. Though he was mostly metal, he form was warm and inviting. "You might as well be Santa Clause, you know that? You do nothing but make toys."

"I like to make things," Cy shrugged. He kissed his wife. "It's just what I'm made to do."

Bee snuggled up against him and circled his chest with her index finger. "How would you like to make something for next winter?"

"What's that?" Her husband asked. Bee sat up and looked him right in the eye, her face serious as she replied, "I think we should have another baby."

---

"Oh my gosh," Jinx sighed as she exited the bathroom. "It feels like I'm cursed or something! Every time I get out of the bathroom, I feel like I have to pee again!" She collapsed next to her husband in bed and sighed, rubbing her swollen belly. Wally rolled over and kissed her cheek. "You know if I could have our baby, I would."

"No you wouldn't," Jinx replied.

"Yah, I wouldn't," Wally confessed. "But I really commend you for having ours." He sighed as he leaned back. "I can't think of a better Christmas than this, waiting on the start of our family."

Jinx was quiet for a moment, and then she spoke. "I went to my ultrasound yesterday."

"What?" Wally sat up. "Without me? Why?"

"You wouldn't have gotten there in time," Jinx joked. "No, seriously, I was scared and just felt more comfortable if I went the first time by myself." She sighed. "I mean, what if something was wrong? I wouldn't be able to tolerate your face, or your sobbing, or your cursing at the ceiling." She sat up too, with a little help from her husband, and grinned slightly. "I didn't ask about the gender-I know we agreed that should be a surprise, but I was surprised when the doctor said, 'I won't tell you the genders'."

" 'Genders'?" Kid Flash began to grin.

"Twins," Jinx nodded, smiling as well, patting her stomach. "Just our luck, huh?"

"I gotta go tell my family!" Her husband jumped out of bed and kissed her cheek. "Be back in a few minutes!"

He meant it literally, even though his family lived half across the country. When he returned, he began to do a jig. "Twins! Twins! We're having twins! Oh, I hope they're girls! We could name them Lucky and Swift!"

"Ew." Jinx laughed. "They're not cereal mascots, dear."

Wally climbed back into bed and sighed excitedly. "Twins, what are the odds?"

Jinx shrugged. "Merry Christmas, Kid Flash." She snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be changing twice as many diapers."

"Merry Christmas, Jinx." Her husband kissed her back. "I can't wait for those diapers."

The End…


End file.
